Repulsive Romance
by prentiss-be-mine
Summary: Based on "Crazy for You". Suppose the team didn't get Jane in five minutes. Suppose she was there longer. A darker, more realistic view of what happened. Contains sexual assault and involuntary bondage. T for now, M for next chapter. Please Review!


**A/N: First off: the rant. It's long and at the bottom of the story so feel free and check it out! Second, this is how _really _and _realistically _03X07's episode should have been and not that half-ass ending they did. Third: contains rape tendencies and sexual assault. May trigger. Fourth: I'm making this a three-shot so let me know if you guys are interested.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own the Rizzoli and Isles characters. I would give them more justice. -_- **

Jane awakens to the sound of her own grumbled groans. She's tired, unnaturally so. Yeah she's been working day in day and day out on this case, but this isn't unusual. Well thank god; she could rest her sore muscles in her bed. Her arms seem to take captive of the more stiff muscles. She makes attempt to stretch the sore joints but stops when she finds them confined in the air.

"What the fu—" she begins to mumble but stops when the dark-bearded man is hovering over her, eyeing her like some five-course meal.

_Dominic._

The healthy-framed man eyes her with such adoration and desire that sends Jane's heart to dangerous speed. How'd she get here? She needs to get out. Naturally her arms jiggle for freedom, only to be confined by the metal of handcuffs to the headboard of the bed. They're cuffed to the point that she could feel the blood flow stopping at her wrists, but she cannot scream or react irrationally. Anything could trigger the dangerous man above her and she wants to make it out of here as safely as possible.

If she could make it out safely.

"Hmmm, honey you look so beautiful," Dominic perks in a throaty purr, beginning to lay kisses on the nook of her neck.

Her instinct is to flinch, and she almost let the gesture show, but again she wants to be on his good side. Anything to stall him..

"Why don't you let me out of these handcuffs," she feigns in a sweet tone, not letting her fear show. "I would be a lot more comfortable."

He considers it, she could see it in his raised brow and contemplative press of the lips, but 'sense' comes to him when he roughly shakes his head. "No, no, no you just want to get away. I _won't _let you get away— not like the others!"

This man is deluded, seriously sick in the head. Regret hits her; she should've taken his text messages and his voicemails seriously. She should've at least looked into it, something. Her ignorance got her here, tied up to this bed with a dangerous man hovering over her.

It's _her _fault that she is here.

"No, no honey," Jane replies, her voice not as even as before. It's hard for her to use words of affection, especially when her voice is laced with fear. He's really beginning to get to her with that hungry look of lust he has in his eyes. "It's okay. I won't leave. It's okay.."

Dominic goes on how they met, where they vacationed in Hawaii, the good time they had, and the whole thing makes her stomach crawl. The sad part is that the more he gushes about their deluded affair, the more her mind tries to grasp on what's happening. Trying to accept the faux romance he's giving her to avoid internal conflict.

"Honey you looked so gorgeous in that yellow sundress I bought you," he smiles sweetly as he lays one soft kiss to the nape of her neck.

She couldn't' hold back a jagged whimper and a sharp flinch because this time she feels his tongue, the hot breath that signals his blatant desire.

"I remember sliding this pretty little dress…off that pretty little body…" The lust is embedded in his voice as he begins to lay more thorough open-mouth kisses against her moist skin, capturing her leaping pulse point. So this was it, this is what she's been stalling with plastered, reassuring smiles and nervous laughs.

He's ready…

* * *

As intelligent as Maura can be when it comes to medicine or other trivial things, she isn't exactly proficient in technology. So she doesn't know exactly how Frost, with time, manages to get Jane up- via webcam.

Maura couldn't hold back her gasp of shock and fear when her best friend flashes on the big projector screen, uncharacteristically girly outfit— clearly worn against her will.

When evidence concluded that a patient of the deceased doctor was Dominic, Maura hypothesized that he was the killer. He suffers from erotomania, a serious delusional disorder that pictures the patient in a romantic relationship with someone of higher status or character. Dominic has been messaging and texting Jane for days yet suspicion didn't spark Maura. She silently curses herself for being this naïve, this ignorant, this stupid, to let this happen.

Jane could be killed and it'll be all her fault.

Maura's trying to keep it together, trying to have an objective demeanor to figure out where the detective could be. Her colleagues, however, are showing their vehemence with grunted curses and slams on their desks. She has to hold it together for them, be the glue for the team that Jane desperately needs. Jane would want that, she knows it.

Her hazel eyes search for familiarity, something sharp out of the dull canvas of the crime screen. Only _nothing _of the room is dull or out of the ordinary. The canary walls, charcoal headboard with the matching nightstands, and lamps, everything. Wow, it's simple; it's —

"Jane's apartment!" She exclaims, unable to hold back the shrill of hope in her voice. Dominic really isn't that wise to hold Jane hostage in a location that would be plausible for the detective to be.

The other detectives fly out of their seats, ready to capture the perp, with Maura charging behind them because there is no way that she will allow her dear friend to be swarmed by male detectives after she endured the abuse she is receiving from Dominic.

_That _was just out of the question.

It is when they are just about to get on the elevator when Korsak abruptly turns around, nearly colliding with the doctor had she not possess great reflex skills.

"Korsak," she hisses, truly taken back by the near blow her head would have gotten had she not been quicker.

"Doctor Isles, you have to stay-"

She could already infer where he is going and though she never concludes anything without soluble evidence, she's not having it today. "Absolutely not. I'm coming with you—"

"Maura, we need you to watch the screen and update us on what's happening to Jane. I know it's hard…but we need in case…"

She knows what he's trying to say and though it's painful to hear, he's correct; it could get a lot worse. Dominic could take Jane elsewhere, losing the little connection they have with the criminal. Or her could hurt her, physically and…worse. The thought makes her shiver.

"I understand," she finally says, her tone low and defeated. What could she have done anyway? She may be fit, but she didn't possess the strength or endurance to physically defend Jane from danger. She's just a doctor.

Korsak must have noticed Maura's lack of confidence. She didn't know how she knew _he _knew something was off. She guessed it was the rumored 'women's intuition'.

"Jane will appreciate your support, Doctor. Even if you think it's subtle." Again, that wink of wisdom hits his eyes as he pats Maura on the shoulder and follows the other detectives on to the elevator.

The minute his silver hair isn't in view, determination overpowers her want to accompany her colleagues. Yes, she wants to be the first face Jane sees but she has a responsibility to do.

She'll protect her in any way she could.

Charging back to the middle of the room, her eyes hit the brunette's, the fear embedding in those pools of charcoal. She's seen Jane frightened before, Hoyt had captured her mind when he was at his terror peak, but Maura has always been there. The fear may not have fully escaped the detective's eyes when it comes to the former serial killer, but she was able to relieve some of it. She was successful in making the detective chuckle and scarce times she was able to see clean-cut dimples when the brunette smiled.

At least then Jane was safe in her arms, but now…

"God Jane," she whispers softly to herself, failing to pacify the quivering of her lips.

The fear lies in the rising and falling of Jane's chest, the sheen layer of sweat glossing her olive-toned body, bambi-like orbs widening in shock. It's all there. Whenever that sick perv lies a finger on her body, Maura feels herself shiver in disgust and…another emotion she cannot grasp; something shaky and unsettling…raw. This sick prick gets to touch Jane, regardless if it isn't wanted, in ways she's dreamt about. The notion of logic chastises her for thinking of something so repulsive at this time, but it still bothers her. Jane is _hers. _

Whenever it was a hard case, or the outcome was emotionally draining or extremely personal, Maura felt like there was something when she and Jane consoled each other. She felt like Jane gave out a little too much; held on a little too tight, voice a tad low, to hold a platonic relationship. But just when Maura feels confident enough to admit her feelings, Jane crushes her when she gushes about Casey or Dean, or any other male interest she has her eye at that particular moment.

But now, Jane won't touch a single body- including her own. Jane will never seek for comfort because Dominic deluded the genuine feeling of romance with obsession and abuse. Not even from her friend…

"Please…please don't hurt her," Maura chastises her own plea, as if the meaningless words could be heard. As if the perv on the projector screen will abide what she says. As if they could make Jane safe… She couldn't do anything, what Korsak said was bullshit. She could sit here, play possum, and be 'support' but regardless of her prayers, Jane is still tied against her will with a dangerous man kissing on her neck and collarbone.

Where the hell are Frost and the rest of the team? She growls internally, watching the horror in Jane's wide eyes. Theoretically, Maura knows that it takes about fifteen minutes to get to Jane's apartment from the precinct, and vice-versa, but her heart hopes for quicker results. They should be there in five, running every red light, pushing hinderers, blaring their sirens, risking other lives to save hers. It's ludicrous, her thinking is filled with emotion rather than logic, but this is what she wants. She wants Jane safe.

"Please…"

* * *

**So people, what do you think? I was going to make this a one-shot but it will be like 6000 words and that's just too long for ME to read so I could imagine you guys. Or I could just be lazy o.O But whatever. Yeah leave a review if you want me to continue and I will :) **

**So yeah…the rant is down there. Enjoy :) **

**vvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvv**

**I, for one, detest the show that is named Rizzoli & Isles. I know you guys are probably throwing virtually holy water at me and screaming 'blasphemy' but that's truly how I feel. I only watch it because I found Angie Harmon and Sasha Alexander beautiful. Other than that, it's a horrible show. The writers on this show surely do not know what the word 'trauma' means, and that they can't just throw out big storylines if they are going to complete it in one episode. I let the whole 'shot in the stomach' thing go with Jane. I let the whole 'killing Hoyt' thing go. I forgave the fact that the 'Super-heroine-Jane-saves-the-day-all-the-time-complex' ruins the suspense of the whole show. Yes, I forgave all of that. But this season has crossed the line! One, Jane's boyfriend, Casey, gets his legs messed up in the war and he abruptly stops talking to her. So instead of Jane being pissed and betrayed, since she doesn't know anything is wrong with him yet, she laughs it off and meets him like nothing happened. Oh yeah after she found out he was extremely damaged, she could laugh it off with Maura. Like major injuries aren't major factors in relationships. -_-**

**Next, Maura's biological mom. Finally I thought I was going to get some juicy drama. Maura's biological half-sister finds out that the dead older sister is in fact her and is enraged with Maura. She desperately needs a kidney to survive but she doesn't want to take it because she doesn't want a piece of her inside of her. So yeah, her half-sister will die without Maura's kidney and her biological mom doesn't want anything to do with her. Instead of feeling tremendous guilt and pain that her half-sister will die and that her mother doesn't want anything to do with her, you know what happens? Maura makes a joke. She laughs it off that her kidney is perfectly fine and that the girl should be honored to have her kidney. -_- Situation solved, apparently. **

**But somehow, somehow, I decided to keep watching after that tragedy. Jane's kidnapping. Spoiler alert, but Jane's kidnapping yes. This woman was kidnapped by a man with erotomania, a serious delusional disorder where a person believes someone of higher status is in love with them. This man, the dad from _Wizards of Waverly Place, _kidnapped Jane, tied her up to his bed and made his room look identical to her bedroom! Now a man that delusional sounds dangerous. He was clearly attracted to her when he began kissing all on her neck. But somehow, she managed to stop him. Maura looks at a fucking radiator and realizes where Jane is, ****ALL**** BEFORE he rapes her and possibly abuses her. He threw acid on the last girl's face, yet left Jane untouched. Oh, oh and the icing on the cake. Jane makes a joke about it in her apartment! Laughs about her apparent wedding. She is perfectly fine, no PTSD, no fear of disgust of being in the home that was apparently watched by a psycho. Yeah, that's cool -_- **

**So yes, people, I watch this show because I find Jane Rizzoli's, not Angie Harmon because I am not a fan of conservatives, body and disheveled look sexy and Maura's outfits refreshing considering her field of work. Will I watch it next season? Probably not. But as for now, I watch it because they are attractive; not for police procedurals. **

**Oh, yeah Maura said 'swag' twice in that episode like that shit's cute. -_-**


End file.
